By the Books
by Ninja Basket
Summary: A few months after Aunt Sally adopted Huck, he's looking for a brand new adventure. Little does he know, Tom Sawyer is going to give him the night of his life. Tom/Huck


_A/N: Yeah, I'm not really sure about this one. I was reading Huck Finn, I loved the book and Presto! This was born. I tried to write it in the same way Mark Twain wrote the original book, but, eh. He's way way better than I am._

_So yeah, there's some yaoi in this one, and some...other stuff is implied. It's my first story where I actually wrote some real yaoi in, so be nice in reviews, if you decide to drop any._

___Don't kill me, tsuchifuru!! I just like this pairing too much to leave it alone!_

_Okay, having said (written?) that, Enjoy! _

* * *

-By the Books-

This story was written by Ninja Basket, a well meaning fanfiction author who only wants some reviews.

It was a good few months after Aunt Sally adopted me, and I sure was itching for an adventure. Tom Sawyer had promised me that he would come and get me- and take us on a whole new adventure- before a body had any chance of civilizin' me.

So I was sitting on my bed that night, prayin' like I was taught, with my hands crossed over my lap. I finished and crawled under the crisp white linens and blew out the candle on my nightstand. I lay there, in bed, for what seemed like hours, thinking. I don't remember what about, but I reckon it was about ol' Tom.

Suddenly, there was no air to breathe, and I kinda gasped and looked and by gracious! It was Tom Sawyer! He raised his finger to his lips- telling me to hush up and stay quiet, so I did. He undid his hand from my mouth(which I was mighty thankful for), checked to make sure no bodies was looking, and climbed over to the window sill and beckoned for me to do the same.

I told him to wait a second, and he rolled his eyes. I ran to the corner where I had flung my clothes and pulled my britches over my nightclothes, pulled on a jacket, and followed Tom.

He went out and helped me out of the window like some sort of lady. It was mighty cold outside, even for a spring night like that one, but my feet warn't even cold. Not one bit. With Tom Sawyer by my side I was practically floatin'. He led me out through the watermelon groves and by the slave cabins. It was real quiet out there- not even the dogs was barking.

Tom led me out to the river's shore and showed me his raft that was tied down a little into the river. I think Tom saw my mouth gaping open, because he soon said,

"Oh, that's just my new raft. Quite a sight, ain't it?"

It was quite a sight, indeed, but that didn't stop me from opening my mouth and saying something stupid.

"What you need a new raft for, Tom?"

"What I need a new raft for-why, how you talk Huckleberry Finn! Why wouldn't I need a new raft? The old one got wrecked!"

"How'd it get wrecked?"

"Now, does it really matter _how_ it got wrecked? It got wrecked and that's that."

If you know Tom Sawyer like I does, you know that there's no use in arguing with him once he's had the last word. We waded into the ice cold water to where Tom had tied the raft down. Tom, he climbed aboard the raft with no trouble, but I stumbled on it, after falling in the water twice. After I got on it, we set sail.

"Where we goin' to, Tom?" I asked. Tom was always taking us places, and some of them were pretty stupid and took forever, but if it warn't for him, I wouldn't have seen half of the things I had saw.

"When'd you grow up?" he said. "We is goin' someplace secret. Why can't you be easy like you was back when you was supposed to be dead?"

I wanted to protest something fierce, but I didn't want to get Tom too riled up before we actually got to do anything.

When Tom finally pulled ashore on a small island, I was already half asleep. It wasn't a particularly _long_ sail, but when you're tired, half of an hour can seem like a week. What waked me was Tom, shaking me senseless and saying...

"Huck! Huckleberry Finn! Get on up, I wanna show you that secret."

That woke me up real good. I scrambled off the raft to catch up with Tom, who was already halfway across the beach.

"What is it you want to show me, Tom?" I said enthusiastically.

"Now, Huck, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a su-prise."

No doubt, he had my attention. I hoped some dreadful that it was something worth seeing, like some guns or a pile of treasure or an Indian.

I followed Tom out to a small rock about a mile away from the shore. There was a little hole in the sand right next to it, and I hoped to gracious that I would get to go through it. Tom pulled out a scrap of yellow linen.

"Huck, I'm gonna need for you to put on this here blindfold, you know, to keep this all a secret."

I getting more and more confident that it was an Indian- and Tom wanted to blindfold me so my reaction wouldn't scare it too bad. I nodded me head vigorously.

"Excellent." Said Tom, and he tied it real tight around my head. I couldn't see a single soul, but I could feel that we was going down underground.

When I could see again we was in a little cavern. I couldn't see no Indian, no guns, and no gold. All I could see was a few rocks, a puddle and Tom, looking happy as he darn near could.

"Well," I said real impatient. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The Indian, 'course."

"Indian?"

"That's the surprise, ain't it?"

"Nah, it's no Indian."

"Than what is it?"

Tom spread his arms out wide and smiled real proud like.

"Why, this is, of course! Welcome to Tom Sawyer Island. Found it all by myself, I did- out on my adventures."

I could see that this meant a lot to Tom, but I didn't see no attraction.

"Than what's so secret 'bout it?"

Tom leaned in close to me, so close I could feel his hot breath against my ear.

"This is." He whispered. Tom leaned in closer (if that was even possible) and placed his lips on top of mine. He stayed there for a long time, and when he pulled away, I said,

"What was that for, Tom?"

"Nothing." He said, as if what he just did was the most normal thing since whiskey. "That was just practice. But this..." he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "This is for making me so scared when you went and got yourself 'murdered'." He moved over and kissed my other cheek. "This is for waiting so long to take me on your adventure to free Jim, and this," He leaned down on me so that I could feel his ribcage against mine. He kissed me hard and long on the mouth. "This is for looking so damn_ adorable_ in a dress."

I tried to talk, but Tom just took it as an opportunity to make our situation a bit more intimate. I could feel the bullet around his neck brush against my shoulders. After a couple of seconds, I closed my eyes and let Tom do what he wanted. I honest to goodness didn't care a bit.

When I next woke up it was day outside and Tom's shirt was draped over me. I looked down and saw that all I had left on me was this shirt and my underwear. Tom came into the cave not a minute later, shirtless eating an apple. He spied me, swallowed and said,

"You was shiverin' a whole lot."

"Oh," I said bashfully. Tom walked over to where I was laying and for the first time, I noticed just how bad he was limping.

"Show off." I said.

"What? This?" He lifted his calf so he could get a better look. He looked happy both to be talking about and to get off his bad leg so he could sit on my chest. "It's not so bad, the pain comes and goes. Aunt Polly reckons it's because it warn't properly fixed in the first place." Tom went back to eating his apple.

After a few awkward, silent seconds I looked at Tom and said,

"What was that about last night?"

"What was what about?"

"When you _kissed_ me, dummy."

"Now, don't go telling me you didn't enjoy that."

"Well, of course I enjoyed it. It was better than any Indian you could ever find- but why'd you do it?"

"Huck, I think you would know better than anyone. I done it because that's what they do in the books. The hero had an adventure, then they take their girl and go celebrate." he set his apple down. "And, because-well doggone it! Because I love you Huckleberry Finn."

He took my head in his hand and kissed my forehead. And I decided right then and there that I loved Tom Sawyer, too.

-The End-

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I realize they refer to Indians and African Americans with diffrent words, but I'm just here to write, not be racist._


End file.
